Some Things Are More Important Than Fear
by Myra109
Summary: (Amityville Horror Story, 2005 Remake). Chelsea climbs onto the roof, and Michael risks his life to save her. Incest, Michael/Chelsea. "His father always told him if you feel fear, keep yourself focused on something more important than fear. For Michael, that important thing was Chelsea." 2nd part in the Some Things series


_Hello, everyone. This is part of the Some Things series. Please check out the first story, Some Things Are Stronger Than Grief, and the third story will be up soon. It will be called Some Things Are Worth Fighting For._

 _Pairing: Michael/Chelsea_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Amityville Horror Story Remake or its characters in any way, shape, or form._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST_**

* * *

"Have any of you seen Chelsea?" Michael asked, glancing over the yard for his girlfriend and sister.

"No. Sorry, little fella," his step father said.

Michael shrugged. "No problem," he told him before wandering towards the house to look for Chelsea inside.

He stopped dead in his tracks when Chelsea's favorite doll seemed to fall out of the sky and land by his feet.

Michael frowned as he knelt down and picked it up, staring at the button eyes before glancing up, wondering where the doll had come from.

"Hi, Mommy!" Chelsea's voice shouted from high above him. "Mommy, Michael, look at me!"

Michael followed the sound of her voice until his eyes landed on the roof top- on the small strip of flat ground at the very top of the house, to be more specific- and on his sister, standing on the roof three stories above the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Chelsea!" Michael screamed, dropping the doll and racing inside before his own mother could even take a step.

Michael had loved Chelsea for as long as he could remember; they'd been dating since before their father passed away, and every kiss he shared with her was magical. It was like Chelsea was the light in Michael's life and Michael depended on that light to keep him from falling into the blackness of grief and depression that came with his father's death and all the sudden changes in his life. A new stepfather and a new home, for example.

He couldn't let Chelsea fall. He wouldn't let Chelsea die, even if it meant risking his life by climbing onto the roof.

"Michael!" his mother yelled from somewhere behind him, but Michael didn't stop as he sprinted up the steps and into Chelsea's room, where he found their dog barking at the open window.

Michael didn't even feel fear as he climbed onto the window sill and scrambled up the roof, gripping the rectangular pipe that lead up the slanted roof.

"Chelsea!" Michael screamed as he reached the top of the roof, trying not to look down. His father always told him if you feel fear, keep yourself focused on something more important than fear. For Michael, that important thing was Chelsea.

Michael inched his way around the chimney on the tiny ledge that slung to the brick before placing one trembling foot on the thin strip of flat material before his other foot joined the first.

"Chelsea," Michael said, taking one step after another and swallowing harshly when he saw the three story drop to the ground far below.

"Michael," Chelsea said. "I need to go with Jodie."

"I know you want to go with Jodie," Michael told her, "but that would mean leaving me. You don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head. "You could come with us, though."

Michael shook his head. "That's not an option, Chels. I would gladly die for you, but I will not let you jump off that ledge. Chelsea, why do you want to go with Jodie?"

"She told me bad things are coming," Chelsea whispered. "She doesn't want me to be here when those bad things come."

"What if I protect you from the bad things?" Michael asked.

Chelsea frowned. She obviously hadn't thought of that.

"Chelsea, I promise… whatever comes, I will protect you. Give me your hand and let's get down together," Michael said, holding out a shaking hand.

Chelsea smiled and grabbed ahold of his hand, allowing him to pull her away from the ledge.

But then, the nightmare continued. Chelsea slipped.

Chelsea hasn't been prepared to take another step, so her foot slid off the thin strip of flat ground and onto the slanted part of the roof, screaming as she tumbled towards the edge of the roof. She gripped Michael's hand tighter and unintentionally took him with her.

Michael yelled as Chelsea rolled over the gutter and off of the roof entirely while Michael lunged forward and grabbed ahold of the gutter, his other hand still gripping Chelsea's.

"Michael! Chelsea!" his mother yelled from Chelsea's window, but they were too far for her to reach, so she climbed onto the roof and reached for Michael.

"I'm slipping!" Michael sobbed as Chelsea's hand begin to slide out of his grip.

He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his little sister and the best girlfriend he could ever have.

Chelsea screamed as her hand slipped fully out of Michael's, and she fell, only to be caught by the strong arms of her step father.

Their mother reached for Michael, but it was too late. Michael's hand slipped off of the gutter, and he fell.

Michael completely expected the pain that would come with the hard hit to the ground, but he didn't expect a small hand to grab his upper arm and keep him from falling any further.

Michael glanced up in surprise to see Chelsea- little, tiny, petite Chelsea- somehow holding his arm and keep him from falling. Chelsea could barely carry a few college text books by herself, and yet she was holding her a hundred pound brother without any help from their just as shocked step father.

Despite the risk of being dragged into a long fall to the ground by Michael's weight, Chelsea didn't let go.

"It's my turn to save you." That was all she said before heaving Michael up into the window their step father was leaning out of before following her brother inside.

"I didn't know you were so brave," Chelsea said.

Michael shrugged. "Neither did I, but I guess Dad was right when he said that some things are more important than fear."

Chelsea smiled before capturing Michael's lips in a kiss.

* * *

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thank you all for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
